La légende de Shadow
by shadowthewolf04
Summary: Un nouvel univers ou Shadow évolue sa vie banal c'est envoler il se retrouve dans un monde ou le temps et ce qui a connue n'existe pas. prendre note que les personnages de Soul calibur (ce qui inclut star wars et assassin creed) ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages de zelda. sinon je crois que les autres m'appartiennes.


Alors que je parais, les multiple coup par la droite et la gauche je pris une pose pour essuyer le sang qui coulais légèrement de ma joue... les cheveux en sueurs et les larmes a qui coulais sur mes joue... je n'aimais pas me battre mais je n'avait pas le choix de le faire, c'était pour ma survie... du jour au lendemain ma vie avait changer elle était devenue que sang et bataille je n'en pouvais plus, je pris une inspiration et repartie a l'assaut de ceux qui me barrait le chemin vers ce que j'envisageais la fin du combat...

Chapitre 1

Je me présente Shadow TheWolf 16 ans ,5.8 pied 135 livres, cheveux cours, yeux pair, osseux, mince,et je dirais érudit.

Tout commençais à une journée d'école de secondaire... Montréal, rive nord du fleuve Saint-Laurent je sortais de l'établissement et me dirigeais vers le rac a vélo, sous un arbre plusieurs personnes de mon age discutait l'air mafieux.

Je commençais a détacher mon vélo quand je sentis une main ce poser sur mon épaule.

-Hey mec! T'aurai pas de l'argent a me donner? C'était le mafieux.

-Non désoler 'mec'. Répondis-je...

-Sur? J'entendis des poings craquer derrière moi et des ricanements.

Je me retourna.

-Oui sur... a ce moment je mangea un poing sur la gueule. Je recula vérifia si je saignais pas de la bouche. Je ricana les regardas.

-Amusants faisons ça! Je me lança vers eux... 5 minute plus tard mon dos accota contre l'arbre je glissa sur le sol, alors que les malfrats s'éloignais avec mon portefeuille. Je repris mon souffle et me releva, je senti une douleur sur le côté.

J'avais probablement, une côte casser, mais bon cela m'importunais peu, quel valeur avait ma vie? Je rentra chez moi et décida de me coucher après cette journée, disons fatigante. Je me mit a regarder plafond, a rêvasser et m'endormit.

Je courrais le plus vite que je peux, le souffle cours, les arbres défilais, où j'étais? Dans une forêt? Où? Je ne sais pas mais je voulais sortir, j'avais cette odeur de peur qui me collais a la peau. Je sortis de la forêt pour tomber d'une falaise. Ma chute fut longue je vie mes moments malheureux de ma triste vie défiler devant moi.

Mes parents morts à mes 7 ans, moi qui avait fuguer l'orphelinat car je préférais vivre par mes propres moyens. Ce que j'ai bien réussi jusqu'à mes 16 ans ou la loi m'autorise a possédé mon propre appartement. Je travail et fais des cours de rattrapage en même temps. Mais peu de monde connais mon existence, je n'ai pas de familles, car elle est morte lors d'un incendie pendant une réunion de famille du quel je ne participais pas. Je n'avais pas d'ami non plus car j'en ressens pas le besoin. Et je n'est pas peur de mourir car cela n'attristera personne. Bref je heurta le sol.

Je me réveilla d'un saut le corps baigné de sueur les larmes au yeux. La douleur sur le côté repris de plus belle. C'est pas parce que j'avais pas peur que je le voulais. Je ferma les yeux... et les rouvrit j'étais assis dans un lit. Mais ce n'était pas le miens. J'étais torse nue mais une bande de tissu me recouvrai la poitrine , en jeans recouvraient d'un drap de satin. C'était un lit a baldaquin. J'entendis une porte se fermer, je leva la tête et regarda dans la direction du son, rien j'examinas les lieux.

Des murs blanc, un âtre ou brulait un feu, d'érable sûrement c'était l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce. Il avait un chaise proche de mon lit, qui était encadrer par deux table de chevet sur le même mur que mon lit il avait une grande fenêtre avec balcon.

Je retira le drap et tenta de me lever.

-Je vous prierais de rester coucher. Me dit une voix féminine qui venait de la porte qui était ouverte.

Une jeune fille si tenais. Elle devait avoir entre 15 et 16 ans, l'air noble elle s'avança vers le lit. Elle portait des bottes en cuire, de ou des froufrous couleurs sang dépassais, sur ses jambes minces et élégantes pourvue de collants troué par des motifs a carreaux, une jupe noir a plusieurs épaisseurs, un peu comme les ballerine mais en moins farfelue, pour le haut elle portait une veste en cuir, au rebord du même rouge que les froufrous et la veste arrêtais avant les épaules, a cette arrêt l'extrémité de la veste était pourvue d'une bande de fourrure, pour finir elle portait une cache-cou d'un tissus noir transparent pourvue d'une rose. Elle fessait environ 5'5'' elle avait les cheveux rouge sang attacher en deux tresse maintenue par des roses et des yeux d'un brun écarlate tout ça dans un jolie petit minois pointue. Le plus surprenant c'est quel portait un épée a la taille, une rapière pour être exacte.

-Qui...êtes-vous? Demande-je.

-Amy...Sorel. Elle fit une révérence.

-Hé bien ravie de vous connaître. Et que fais-je ici?

-Tu te rappelle de rien? Dommage j'aurai aimé que vous me disiez pourquoi on vous retrouver sur la plage que vous peux voir de ton balcon. Ne vous levez pas! Votre blessure va pas se guérira pas sinon.

-Sur la plage?

-Oui tout mouiller par l'océan le nez dans le sable.

-La dernière affaire que je me souviens c'est que je me suis coucher dans mon lit après m'être fais tabasser.

-Un garçon mignon comme toi ce faire tabasser?

-Mignon?!...je rougis un peu. Je... ne suis pas 'mignon'.

-Sa suffit Amy. Arrête d'embêter ton inviter. Dit une voix masculine. J'entendis le son lourd des bottes qui arrivais. Dans la pièce un nouvel individu si trouvais. Habiller d'un costard noire et blanc une veste noir du genre capitaine de bateau, un pantalon brun et des bottes couleurs kakis, un visage au teint pâle l'air beau gosse et des cheveux blonde en frange pour compléter le tout. Lui aussi portait une rapière et il avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine.

-Je présente toute mes excuse pour ma fille, Amy, cette impertinence doit troubler votre repos sir...? dit-il en s'avançant l'air noble

-Elle ne me dérange point, je suis pas sir, je suis Shadow The Wolf . Mais vous avez dit votre fille? Vous l'avez eu jeune car on dirais que peu d'année vous sépares.

-En effet ce n'est pas réellement ma fille je l'ai adopter. Mais bon passons vous n'êtes pas de sang royal pourtant le 'The' fais parite de la noblesse anglaise non? De quel contrer venez-vous?

-Montréal.

-Je ne connais point cette région.

-Ne vous moquer pas de moi monsieur, sinon ou serions-nous sauf a Montréal, la métropole de Québec.

-Je ne connais pas les lieux que vous me parler The Wolf mais ici nous somme en France.

« Un déclic venais de se faire dans ma tête, des gens qui porte des rapières je me réveille pas sur le même continents. »

-Monsieur. On est en quelle année? Demande-je.

-1476, 12 mai. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Raphaël.

« Comment est-ce possible...Bon j'ai toujours rêvé que un truc du genre ce produise profitons ans »

-Je vous remercie Sir Raphaël.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi The Wolf. Bon Amy je dois partir pour un voyage en Angleterre.

-Je viens aussi! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il me pointa du doit, et lui tu comptes le laisser pourrir ici?

-Aaah... oui... 'elle prit un air soucieuse' bon, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Bon voyage père.

-Merci ma fille, The Wolf par la même occasion je vais demander a la famille noble si il te connaisse.

-Bonne idée. Me contentai-je de répondre.

Il fit une révérence et sortit.

Amy vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle me regarda longuement, je lui rendit son regards,

-Il a un problème? Demande-je.

-Non aucun je me disais seulement que vous... aviez de yeux étrange, spécial même.

Je fus surpris du commentaire, je rigola et répondit.

-Inutile de me vouvoyer, vous feriez cela avec mon père pas avec moi.

-Alors cette règle s'adresse aussi a toi alors.

-Mais il on quoi mes yeux?

-Oh rien c'est leurs couleurs quand on vous a trouver... je veux dire quand on t'a trouver tu les avais brun et quand tu t'est réveiller il était vert et maintenant il son vert et rouge. N'est-ce pas étrange.

-Non mes yeux changes de couleurs selon la clarté ... rien de plus rien de moins

-Ah bon? Bref je vais vous, te laisser te reposer. Elle s'éloignât et ferma la porte.

Plus tard dans la journée je me leva de mon lit, ma blessure était beaucoup moins douloureuse qu'à mon réveil. Je me dirigea vers la porte d'un pas incertaine, je posa la main sur la poigniez et l'ouvrit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver avec une lame en dessous de la gorge.

-Que fais-tu? Me demanda Amy.

-Oui...heu...ou sont les toilettes?

- Toilettes? Elle leva un sourcil.

-L'endroit où on va faire nos besoin.

-Ah! Ça! Tu as un pot de chambre à cette effet sous ton lit.

« Ah oui c'est vraie dans ce temps-là ce que je connais n'existe pas... »

-Ha oui? Merci... donc je vais y allez. Je referma la porte, fit ce que j'avais a faire et retourna me coucher.

Plus tard dans la journée on toqua a ma porte, je me redressa sur mon matelas m'appuya contre le mur et demanda d'entrer.

-Bonjour, Amy rentra dans la pièce suivie d'un vieux monsieur, voici le guérisseur de mon père il va te guérir par magie de ta blessure.

-Je...ne suis pas sur que cela ce guérisse par magie, comme sa...

Le doc arriva a mon chevet plaça c'est main au-dessus de mon torse, un flash vers éclatant sortit de c'est main toucha mon corps on vie l'endroit blesser briller un peu la douleurs s'atténua et le docteur ce retira...

-Bonne nuit Shadow, me dit Amy en me fessant un clin d'œil.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguer...mes paupière me parue du plombs et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveilla...il fessait nuit, je m'étira langoureusement a la manière d'un chat. Je tâtai ma blessure, plus aucune douleur, et oui cela était partit comme par magie. Je retira le draps qui couvrait mon torse nue, posa mes jambes sur le sol et me leva pour me diriger vers le balcon. J'ouvris la porte et sortit la lune était juste en face au-dessus de la mers elle semblait géante, ressortant du ciel comme un œil bienveillant sur la face du monde. Sous ce paysage féerique j'entendis les gémissements d'une fille à intervalle régulier.

En bas, sur la plage, Amy effectuait plusieurs geste gracieux. La rapière brandit devant, elle frappait a intervalle régulier un mannequin de bois, le sont raisonnais claire et fort sous la puissance, et la délicatesse des coups. J'observa pendant quelque minute cette danse, disons dangereuse. Quand d'un coup elle arrêta net, rangea sa rapière et détacha sa ceinture, elle se dirigea vers la mer, la ceinture tomba sur le sable elle commença a ôter son haut quand je décida de retourner me coucher, ce n'aurait pas été correct de me rincer l'œil de celle qui m'a accueillie chez elle.

Le lendemain, une odeur de thé me réveilla, j'ouvris les yeux, mit un bras devant mon visage' le soleil inondait la piece'

-Ah tu es enfin réveiller?! C'était Amy.

-Enfin j'ai dormis si longtemps?

-Trois jours... Du thé?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît, j'ai la gorge sèche. « Trois jours... He bien je me suis surpassé en sommeil. »

Elle me tendis une tasse que je pris volontiers et sirota doucement... un silence s'installa, après une minute ou deux je posa la tasse sur la table de chevet et pris la parole.

-Alors... je suis guéris, mais je fais quoi? Je veux dire que je ne connais pas du tout le moyen de rentrer chez moi...

-Mon père va t'aider qu'il a dit attend son retour. Il revient dans deux semaines.

-Ah... En attendant... tu peux m'apprendre?

-T'apprendre? A quoi?

-Manier la rapière, hier dans la nuit, je me suis levé et je t'ai vue tu es très doué.

-Ah...ah bon?! Elle rougit fortement. Mais ce n'était pas a cause du compliment je savais a quoi elle pensait.

-Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pus assister jusqu'à la fin le sommeil m'appelais.

Elle soupira.

-Bon c'est de mon devoir de t'aider a passer le temps je suppose. Dit-elle d'un air tout affaitement détacher.

Après mettre changer dans des vêtements que Amy avait fais coudre pour moi 'Sympa de de sa part'

Elle m'amena sur la plage et nous commencions l'entraînement.

-Non, non et non... je te les dits t'est mouvement son trop ample! Me cria-t-elle dessus.' Cela fessait deux heures quelles me le répétais.'

-Pourtant je fais comme toi! Est-ce renchérie.

-Non pas du tout tu mets trop de force dans t'est mouvement ce qui fais qui son imprécis.

Je planta la lame dans le mannequin.

-J'en ai assez... et j'ai faim.

-Tu a raison nous reprendront après avoir dîné.

Nous dînâmes de porc frais et de poulet, Amy adorais la viande, évidement comme je suis The wolf c'est idem dans mon cas

-Merci pour le repas...

Elle soupira...

-C'est normal... tu es mon invitée. Ah j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Elle se leva ouvrit un tiroir du cellier et sortie une carnet.

-Si tu veux écrire t'est pensée, dans ta chambre il a une plume et un encrier sur ton bureau.

Le cahier était d'un sombre vert sur tous les coté, sans vraiment rien d'autre de particulier.

-Merci... dit-je.

Elle plaça sa main devant moi.

-Elle à quoi t'a main? Demande-je.

-Quand un noble t'offre un cadeau tu dois l'embrasser...

-...d'accord... je me leva pris sa main la tira vers moi et m'apprêta a l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Je sentit quelque chose de froid et pointu sous mon menton, c'était sa rapière.

-Tu crois faire quoi là? Dit-t-elle sur un ton qui disait la frustration.

-Ben tu m'a dit de t'embrasser?

-J'avais pas fini... je parlais sur la main.

Je me recula... visiblement gênée.

-Je m'excuse. Je recommence?

-Pas la peine... elle sortit de la salle a manger... non mais quel rustre! Essayer de m'embrasser... moi! Une noble!

Grommela-t-elle.

Je monta a ma chambre et commenças a écrire quand je me suis arrêter il était tard. Mais bon je souffrais toujours d'insomnie donc cela m'importunais peu.

Je sortit sur le balcon... et admira le paysage, je resta de longue minute a regarder les étoiles pour les identifiers. Quand j'entendis un 'toc' bien singulier je regarda ma gauche il avait un autre balcon semblable au miens... mais 20 mètre plus loin *cette maison est immense* je regardas un corde pendais du balcon et trois individus en noir grimpais dessus.

Je rentra dans ma chambre ouvrit la porte a la volé courus jusqu'à l'avant dernière porte l'ouvrit... merde c'est armurerie, je m'apprêtai à fermer la porte quand j'ai pensé prendre une épée avant.

Je courus jusqu'au fond du couloir quand j'entendis criez : Père a l'aid... plus rien.

D'un coup d'épaule j'ouvris la porte. La pièce était identique a la mienne sauf en inverser, mais plus important. Trois hommes fringuez en noir s'apprêtai à sortir, un d'eux tenais un espèce de sac de couchage sur son épaule et dans l'autre une rapière... celle de Amy.

Je pris mon épée.

-Déposer la et rendez-vous... dit-je d'une voix incertaine. Ils se regardèrent et ricanèrent. Ils on tournez les talons balancer leurs colis par-dessus le balcon et on sauter. J'entendis un claquement et un bruit de sabot.

Je courus au balcon et vit un charrette qui partais a vive allures.

-Je vais probablement me casser de quoi mais faut je le fasse.

Je pris mon épée et sauta du balcon. J'atterris au sol étonnamment sans aucune blessure apparente. A se moment la... ma vue se teinta de vert et je eu l'impression que le chariot avançaient moins vite.

Je me mit a courir et je le rattrapas en peu de temps. Je fus pris d'une idée je coupa d'un coup les rênes du cheval qui continua son galopement sans se soucier de rien.

-Je vous ai dit de la déposer et de vous rendre...

Le premier a gauche sauta du chariot et fonça vers moi. Mon mouvement me surpris moi-même, j'évitas le coup comme si c'était rien et ablatie mon épée sur la sienne qui se cassa. Je le pris par le collet effectua une rotation sur moi-même pour lui rentre la tête à travers les planches du chariot. Il perdit connaissance.

-A qui le tour? dit-je sur un air de défi.

-Je veux bien. Dit celui qui ne tenais pas Amy, il était grand musclé, il sortit un grande hache du fond du chariot et avança vers moi, d'un pas lourd.

Il leva la hache dans les airs et l'abatie vers moi, je sauta a ma droite, le coup coupa la roche, ou se trouvait mon pied droit, en deux net partie.

-Tu est bien agiles...me dit-t-il.

-Je te remercie. Toi tu les?

Je me rua dans sa directions, il leva la hache pour parer le coup, quand a moi, je ne voulais pas le frapper. Je me servit de la hache comme marche pied et sauta a la hauteur de sa tête. Je lui envoya mon pied sous le menton. Il fut projeter de trois mètres.

-Woa... ou j'ai eu cette force? Me demandai-je. Bon à toi! Je me retourna vers celui qui tenais Amy.

-Non... tu n'a pas fini. Il pointa derrière moi.

Je me retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le plat d'une énorme hache sur le front, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et mon corps le heurter quelque mètre plus loin.

J'ouvris les yeux deux pieds se tenais devant moi c'était le voleur qui portait Amy sur mon épaule.

-Tu peu l'oublier, pourquoi sauverais tu quelqu'un que tu connais a peine? Me dit-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas? Car elle ma aider?

-Tu a déjà beaucoup fais pour elle.

Je t'enta de me relever.

-Reste coucher. Bonne nuit..

Je sentis une forte douleur derrière ma tête. Puis plus rien.

Combien de temps a-t-il pus s'écouler avant mon réveil? Deux heures ou deux jours? Ou une demi-journée. Peu importe je fut réveilliez par un voix que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre.

Une botte donnais de petit coup de pied a répétition dans mes côtes.

-Hey The Wolf! Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas chez moi?

Je me contenta de grogner a Raphael, pour lui signifier que j'étais conscients.

-Allez viens je te ramène a ton lit.

Il me saisit ce qui n'a pas dû lui posé de problème vue son incroyable stature.

-Faudra que vous m'expliquerez pourquoi, je vous ai trouvez a côté de cette épée décoratif et ce cadavre. Me dit-t-il.

Encore là je grogna, mais cette fois y j'articula un mot.

-Am...

-Vous parlerez plus tard The Wolf.

-Amy...

-Oui elle va s'occuper de vous a nouveau, mais sérieusement dîtes moi pas que vous étiez tellement triste de pas la voire au petit soin avec vous que vous vous êtes reblesser?

Ses les derniers mots que j'eu entendu avant de reperdre connaissance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux on arrivais dans la cours de l'incroyable maison de sir Raphael.

Plusieurs serviteur sortir en courant pour l'accueillir.

-Sir! C'est affreux on a...

-Pas maintenant. Allez asseoir ce jeune homme sur une chaise et offrez-lui de l'eau.

-Mais...

-Tous de suite.

Alors je me sentit balader et installer et on ma refiler une tasse d'eau chaude.

Je bus un peu et Raphaël s'assit en face de moi.

-Alors The Wolf que c'est-t-il passer?

-...Un soir je suis sortis sur le balcon admirer la lune et... j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit... j'ai remarqué que des personnes étais après kidnapper Amy.

-Comment!? Ensuite?

-Donc je suis partis a leurs poursuite avec un épée que j'ai trouvé a l'armurerie. Et je les ai rattrapé ils étaient trois, et après n'en avoir défait un je me suis fais avoir par le deuxième que je croyais hors course.

-Merci The Wolf. Tu peu partir.

On pouvait voir que Raphaël ne s'occupais plus de la politesse il tremblait de rage. Les yeux fermer il me pointait la porte.

-Mais... j'aimerais vous aidez...

-The Wolf! Dit-t-il sur un ton sec en se levant. Je t'ai dit de quitter ma demeures.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermer. Je ne bougea pas j'étais trop étonnée du changement de comportement qui a entamer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était d'un rouge vif et perçant se n'était plus le regard aimable qui avait eu plutôt mais un regard qui voulaient voir la mort. D'un geste rapide il m'agrippa le col.

-Je t'ai dit de dégagez morveux. Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta dehors. La porte claqua derrière moi.

je tomba dans le sable. Me releva regarda vers la maison. Il me regardait toujours avec ce regard assassin.

-Bon.. Maintenant. Je vais ou? Dis-je pour moi même...

***A l'intèrieur***

Raphaël porta son regard sur l'épée de plombs qu'il venait de replacer dans l'armurerie.

-Tout de même comment cet enfant a pu soulever cette épée et combattre avec...

-Vous allez bien sir Raphaël? Dit une servante devant l'entrée de la salle d'arme.

-Est-je l'air de bien aller, ma fille ses faits enlever et c'est un jeune homme incapable qui me l'apprend!

-Désolée du dérangement. Elle partit en courant.

***De retour a Shadow***

-Auberge...l'âne a trois pattes. Dit-je en lisant l'inscription sur le panneau.

Je rentra dans l'établissement, ben nettoyer et beaucoup de monde afférer autour des tables en train de trinquer, et alla voir le barman, ou plutôt la bargirl. Une fille les cheveux noir, une normal, mesurant un peu 5.10 pied et une poitrine plus que généreuse.

- Bonjour... dis-je.

-A mais regarder comment il est chou ce petit gars, les vêtements tout sale, l'air perdu. Quel âge a tu?

-16 ans... je cherche du travail en échange d'un logis.

-Mais tu sais... c'est beaucoup demander... ce job n'est pas offert a tout le monde. Que c'est tu faire?

-...

-Tu est bon pour nettoyer les planchers? Ou peut-être le service? Ou encore la comptabilité.

-...rien de tout sa... je suis bon pour apprendre.

-Désoler y a rien affaire pour toi...mais je peu toujours te louer une chambre moitié prix...

-J'ai pas d'argent...

Elle me pointa la sortit.

-Au revoir gamin.

Je me dirigea vers la sortit quand je vis une bourse sur une table elle semblait assez garnit.

'Elle a raison en premier... il me faut de l'argent. Bon comment voler cette bourse sans me faire remarquer.'

J'examina la salle et trouva ce que il me fallait. Un Buck de bière. Je le pris il était fait de bois, c'est parfait. Je m'approcha de la table ou trônais ma cible. Et brusquement je m'affaissai sur la table.

***À la table***

-Donc je disais que je viens de dégoté un super...commença l'homme qui fut interrompue par un garçon qui tomba devant lui, un buckette de bière dans une main et l'air hagard.

-Désoler. Dit-t-il... j'ai... pas fais ***hic*** fais exprès.

-Ouais c'est sa dégage le mioche. L'homme poussa le garçon. Qui partit en directions de la sortit.

-Non mais... qui laisserais un enfant se saouler.

***de retour a Shadow***

Je marchais en directions de la sortit un sourire espiègle le regard fixer sur l'intérieur de mon buckette qui contenais la bourse. Assez lourde tout de même.

-J'allais franchire la porte quand une main se posa sur mon poignet. Je regarda de qui il s'agissais c'était la bargirl.

-Monsieurs Vador je crois que ce jeune homme a quelque choses qui vous appartient.

-L'homme fringuer en noir avec son masque et une cape ce leva de sa place et avança vers moi...

-Tiens tu n'es pas saoul toi? Montre-moi le contenue de ton verre. Il se pencha au-dessus. Mais je retourna le buckette pour que le contenue tombe et que je le rattrape avec mon autre main et balansa le verre dans la tête de ce cher vador je courus vers la sortie mais la bargirl s'interposa. Je tourna a droite et pris les escaliers que je grimp j'essaya d'ouvrir une porte mais elle était barré, probablement toute d'ailleur. Donc je courus au bout du couloir ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Pas si vite. C'était monsieur Vador et la Bargirl.

-Fais pas de truc que tu pourrais regretter gamin. me dit la jeune femme.

Je monta sur le bords de la fenêtre me retourna vers eux leurs fit un salut et sauta par derrière. Enfin j'ai crue que j'allais tomber en bas et m'enfuir mais... je resta suspendu en l'air.

-Mais... j'étouffe! Je porta les mains a mon coup et chercha ce qui m'arrivais monsieur Vador avançaient vers moi. La main tendu. C'était lui qui me fessais sa. sa puissance psychique m'écrasais.

-Redonne moi mon bien...'il prit un inspiration' et je te libère sans un mot.

Avec difficulté je tendis le sac vers lui il le prit et je me sentit tomber. Mais la bargirl me rattrapa et avec un force surprenant me issa sur le bord de fenêtre.

– Merci... et désoler.

– Ce n'est rien mais... tout compte fais... j'aurais un contacte qui aurais du boulot pour toi

– A et quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer?

– Dès ce soir.

Elle approcha une porte qu'elle déverrouilla et me fit entrer.

– C'est sa chambre je te ferais porter une plat plus tard.

– Merci...

Elle sortit, plus tard a la nuit tomber, on vint me porter de la nourriture et de l'eau, ce qui me requinqua et par la suite une vague de sommeil me submergea... j'examina la pièce il avait seulement et quelque meuble un lit... sa serais mal vue... bah juste me reposer les yeux.

Je m'installa sur le lit les bras croiser derrière ma tête et ferma les yeux. Juste un petit deux secondes, seulement deux secondes. J'entendit le chant d'un oiseau. J'ouvris les yeux il fessais jour.

– Hahaha merde. Je me suis endormie...

Je sentais un poids sur mon côté gauche de mon corps. 'Tiens c'est quoi' me suis-je dit. Je regarda, pour remarquer que une jeune blonde, environs 5.6 pied, assez jolie minois, mince de la taille un poitrine je dirais un peu plus grosse que la moyenne. Dormais la tête appuyer sur mon torse. Habier de simplement d'une culotte.

Je me redressas d'un coup, la jeune fille sursauta et tomba du lit mais je la rattrapa juste a temps, en mettant mes mains dans son dos pour la ramener vers moi. Elle rougissais très fort.

– Pervers! Elle me gifla. Et pointa une lame sous ma gorge. Que fais-tu dans mon lit!

J'avala mon air.

– Désoler! Vraiment! Dit-je sur un ton embarrasser hier, on m'a dit d'attendre le ou la propriétaire de cette chambre et je me suis assoupit.

Elle retira sa lame, je lâcha un soupir.

– Ah oui je me souviens maintenant tu dormais profondément donc j'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je me suis coucher a côté de toi. Tu semblais épuiser.

– Ah... heu merci mais... pourquoi vous vous êtes couché... toute nue? Enfin presque?

– Je n'arrive à dormir que en survêtement... dit-t-elle en rougissant et en se levant du lit.

– Quand bien même tu aurais pu mettre un brassière je sais pas...

– Une brassière?

'Bordel c'est vrai elle ne sait surement pas c'est quoi aujourd'hui c'est du corsage non?'

Elle avait commencé a s'habier tandis que moi je regardais par la fenêtre.

Elle me tapota l'épaule. Elle portait des vêtement ample et en fait ses vêtement ressemblais a ceux des religieux... mais avec un grand capuchon a l'arrière et uniquement vêtue de blanc et rouge. Elle portait des couteau de lancer a la ceinture. un petit sabre et un pistolet.

– On y va? Pervers? Me dit-t-elle. D'une voix neutre, son visage suivit le ton de sa voix.

– Je...ne suis pas un... pervers...

– A bon? C'est mieux pour toi... je déteste les pervers. Dit-t-elle d'une voix aigüe et elle prit un visage gêné

– Bon on va ou tu disais?

– Rencontrer mon frère. Dit-t-elle avec un visage sans émotions.

– D'accord...

– Mais tu dois avoir faim...

– Je peux m'en passer mais si tu manges j'accepterais un morceau volontiers.

– J'ai pas faim. Allons-y. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur un toit.

– Tu fais quoi?

– Mon frère habite par là. Elle sauta sur le toit et se mit a courir.

– Hey attend! Je la suivie.

Alors voilà je venais de rencontrer, une magnifique jeune fille d'environs 15,17 ans et qui déteste les pervers, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'émotions, et elle semble être impatiente.

Après avoir couru et sauter de toit en toi. Elle s'arrêta sur un et dégagea une tuile, un pouvais voir un échelle a l'emplacement de ou se trouvait la tuile.

– Descend. M'ordonna-t-elle.

– Bien. Je commença a descendre l'échelle suivie de... je ne connais pas son nom...

– T'a pas intérêt à lever la tête. Me dit-t-elle.

Car en fait son habillement correspondais a cela. Des bottes blanche avec un motif rouge que on pourrais dire qui ressemble au pic dans un jeu de carte, une jupe brodée du même symbole, avec au moins 5 cm au-dessus des genoux de quoi attirer les pervers, et pour le haut de corps c'était un espèce de chandail a manche longue et ample avec un cape rouge et blanche dans le dos, rouge de l'intérieur blanc de l'extérieur et un capuchon à la base du cou. Le tout brodé rouge.

Arrivée en bas de l'échelle on était dans un couloir qui une fois traverser, donnais sur un hall. C'était grand les murs immaculés et des étendards abordant le même symbole.

– Allons ma sœur que me rapporte tu la? Dit une voix masculine qui provenir de l'étage au-dessus.

– Un invité un peu spécial mon frère. Répondit la blonde.

Un homme vétue dans les même couleurs que mon accompagnatriste. Mais avec un pantalon a la place de la jupe. Descendit les escaliers.

– Bonjour. Je me nomme Shadow The Wolf.

– Et moi Ezio Auditore. Il enleva sa capuche. Il était assez grand du genre 6pied les cheveux noirs, yeux brun, forte musculature, mince, élégant, une petite barbe sur son visage.

– Alors ma sœur, va-s'y je t'écoute pourquoi avoir ramener un étranger a la guilde?

– Car selon Narlette il serait excellent dans notre ordre...

– heu excuser moi... De quoi s'agit-il?

– Narlette la barman a l'auberge pense que tu ferais un bon assassin. Me dit la blonde

– Hep! Moi un assassin mais pourquoi?

– Bha a te voir courir sur les toits tu es assez agile. Et je sais mais vous sentez sa mon frère?

– Cette aura de tuerie? Oui je sens son désir de tuer pour une cause...dit Ezio. dit moi qui désire tu tuer?

– Je sais pas encore si je vais les tuer mais des gens on enlever une fille et sa je le permet pas... On pas le droit de toucher aux femmes sans leurs consentement...c'est honteux ceux qui ont fait sa devrons être punis.

– Belle mentalité me dit la fille avec cette même expression neutre.

– Au fait je me demandais...quel est ton nom? -Yami. Juste Yami.

– Ravi de te rencontrer.

– Bon c'est bien beau tout sa mais... Les amours seront pour un autre fois Shadow allons tester tes compétence. Me dit Ezio Je rougit fortement a ce commentaire, je sentit mon sang montée a mes oreilles.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux... Bon allons-y.

**Chapitte 2 Duo d'ombres**

Je suivie Ezio...j'ai. déjà oublier son nom de famille... Bref je suivie l'assassin dans plusieurs couloirs de pierres... Un important réseau de canalisation se trouvait sous le bâtiment.

–

– Nous les Assassin œuvrons pour le bien et la paix... Avait-il commencé à m'expliquer.

– La paix... En tuant?

– Seulement ceux qui son un obstacle à cette paix, j'ai nommé les templiers. Une organisation qui veulent établir leurs pouvoirs sur le continent et installer leurs regne. Ton amie a surement été enlevé

Par eux.. Dit moi quel est le nom de ton amie?

– Amy Sorel.

– La fille de Raphaël?

– Heu oui...

– Je comprend mieux... Les templiers veule extraire Soul Edge de son épée. Me dit Ezio sur un ton grave.

– Soul edge?

– De ou tu sors pour ne pas connaitre Soul Edge?

– Je dirais de très loin est-ce répliquer en ricanant. Tu peux...m'expliquer?

– Cela a commencer il a deux cent ans... Un homme recherchais le pouvoirs, alors d'un monde autre que celui ci un démon fut invoquer. Un à l'âme impure que Siegfried tel est le nom de cet homme, enferma dans son épée. Il cetait mis a œuvre ses talent pour défendre ses terres des monstre qui les hantai... Mais peu a peu l'épée rongea son âme. Et Siegfrieg deviens plus que tristesse terreur et désolation...sa personnalité changea il se mit a utiliser le pouvoir de Soul Ege pour détruire et tuer. Mais un héros surgit dans les ténèbres que cette hommes avait créé. Vêtue de vert

un fée l'accompagnais, dans sa main droite il tenait un bouclier dans sa main gouche un épée étincelante de lumière.

Le combat fut rude entre c'est deux individus, mais la lumière triompha.

– Le héros... a tué Siegfried?

– Non il a banni le mal qui s'en était embarrée. Il a cassé le casque de Siegfried et briser l'épée maudit qui vola en 12 fragment. Et puits certaine personne prirent possession des fragments, pour pas que quelqu'un les rassembles.

– Amy fait partit de ceux-là? Demandai-je en arrivant devant une grande salle contenant divers objet, plateforme, mannequin d'entrainement et autre.

– Oui mais ce n'est pas tout... Le héros vie la faiblesse de Siegfried, et il lui tendit son épée de lumière. Quand Siegfried s'en emparas la puissance de Soul Edge qui était contenue dans son corps fut absorbée par l'épée et purifia le mal qui le rongeait. Quand il leva la tête pour remercier le héro il entendit une jolie musique. Le héro n'était plus la. Mais on devinait clairement ses intention. Il venait de condamner Siegfried a chasser les ténèbres, l'épée à rendu l'Age inefficace contre lui, aujourd'hui encore il traque les ténèbres.

– Et ou il est maintenant.

– Dans la tour des âmes.

– Tour des âmes?

– C'est le seul endroit ou on peu reforger Soul Edge.

– Ah... bon alors cet entrainement?

– Bien... Comme tu voudra je vais vérifier ton maniement a l'épée. Choisie celle qui te plait le plus.

Je m'approcha du coffre qui contenait tout sorte d'épée de taille différente. Je prit une grande épée batard.

– Je crois tu devrai prendre une épée plus adapter pour toi... Me dit Ezio

– Quand je me suis battue contre les ceux qui avait enlevé Amy je me battais avec une épée comme celle ci. Dit-je d'un ton qui trahissait mon effort de tenir l'épée a la verticale.

– Combien de mort ?

– Un mort un blesser.

– Je vois... A bien y penser... Dépose cette arme. Tu ne sauras jamais assez fort. Pour sauver Amy.

Je déposa le. Bout de la lame a terre pour mieux supporter le poids de l'épée.

– Comment sa?

– Car tu ne pourras jamais me faire mettre un genou a terre.

– Pourquoi je ferais sa?

– Car c'est moi qui a enlevé Amy...

– Je redressa l'épée a ma hauteur.

– Sérieusement?

– tu savais comment elle à un beau crie sous la torture.

A se moment je sentis une pulsion provenant de mon thorax.

– Dite moi Ezio... Elle est encore en vie...?

– Non après avoir extrait soul edge de son épée, elle était morte et j'ai balancer son corps dans la fausse qui mène au égout.

A se moment je ne sentie plus rien que haine. Je disparue de sa vue. Ezio chercha son adversaire du regards il le vit légèrement foncer avec un coup d'estoc sur lui. Ezio eu tout juste le temps de lever son bras qui avait un gantelet de métal renforcer. Le coup fut tellement fort que le guilde recula face a cet assaut, mais

Aucun répit je m'multiplia les coups sur son gantelet. Il me jeta de la poussière au visage de son autre main. Et je m sentie figez.

– Ho la... Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser cette poudre paralysante... Tu a du cran. Une chance que ce gantelet a été crée par sir Davincie car sinon il aurai surement casser vue ta force.

– Enfoirer de fils de...

– Oh la les gros mots! Ce n'est pas vraie! Je voulais juste te faire fâcher. Me dit simplement Ezio.

– Je vais te... attend tu veux dire que elle est encore en vie et c'est pas toi qui la détient, mais pourquoi m'avoir menti.

– Non ce n'est pas moi, mais pour la simple raison de voir ce talent. Tu as vue avec force tu me frapper? C'était impressionnant et la vitesse, une chance que j'avais ce gantelet. Dit-t-il en tapotant son avant-bras.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarta en voyant son gantelet se rompre en petit morceau et tomber sur le sol.

Il leva la tête des débris et me regarda dans les yeux.

– Décidément... tu est un sacré phénomène pour avoir une telle force quand tu es fâché. Si tu rejoins notre ordre j'accepte de te montrer en tant servir même si tu es calme

– Marcher conclue. Mais comment je bouge?

– L'effet devrais se déciper dans peu de temps.

Cinq minutes s'écoula

– … ha je crois que sa y est...

– Bouge on vera.

Je bougea d'un coup sec pour lui envoyer mon point dans la figure, du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé mais il la bloquer.

– Ouais tu es opérationnel. Tu sais bouger avec agilité, combattre et volé. Le reste s'apprendra sur le terrain. Retournons voir Yami.

– Pas de problèmes.

On remarcha jusqu'au hall et on monta a la bibliothèque. Arriver la on remarqua Yami qui était plonger dans un livre

– Yami. Dit Ezio.

Elle leva la tête et nous regarda, sans un mot.

– Je te présente... ton nouveau coéquipier de mission. continua Ezio

Tous les deux, on a eu les yeux écartiez.

– Pourquoi je devrais faire équipe avec ce rustre? Dit-t-elle.

– Car c'est toi qui la ramené ici, et je trouve que... il nous regarda longuement tous les deux. Vous allez bien ensemble.

– Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Dit Yami sur la défensive.

– Qui a parler d'amour? Dit Ezio, je parlais seulement de vos noms, Shadow et Yami deux noms qui veulent dire le même mot en français... ombre.

– Ah? je ne savais pas. Me contentai-je de dire.

– Alors, Yami tu veux lui trouver un habit de la confrérie? Vous partez en mission de renseignement se soir, donc je vous oblige a resté ensemble toute la journée, pour établir des tactiques d'équipe, bon j'ai du boulot. Et il quitta la pièce.

Yami se leva de sa chaises et passa a côté de moi en m'agrippant l'avant-bras.

– Viens on va au vestiaire. Me dit-t-elle.

– Hein? Heu d'accord. Je me laissai entrainer dans les nombreux couloires jusqu'à une salle avec des habits comme Yami a gauche et des habits comme ceux d'Ezio a droite. Il était tous identiques du même blanc et des mêmes symboles.

– Il...n'aurait pas d'autres couleurs...? demandai-je.

– Si tu le veux d'un autre couleur apporte-le chez le teinturier.

– D'accord...

Je me munis d'un équipement a ma grandeur.

– Viens on va à l'armurerie. Me dit-t-elle.

On sortit du vestiaire, alla vers la droite et entra dans une autre pièce remplie d'arme en tout genre.

– Choisie toi ce qui te convient le mieux mais ceci. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, est obligatoire elle me présenta un bracelet munit d'une lame. On les appelles lames caché me dit-t-elle. Pour le reste choisis.

Je me promena a travers les divers armes entreposé dans la pièce, il avait, épée, arc, arbalète, hache, masse, gourdin, couteau de lassé, poignard et plusieurs autre armes. Je fini par me décider pour un long poignard, une petite arbalète et un épée batardes.

– Tu as fini? Me demanda Yami.

Je venais de rajouter mon arbalète a mon dos et me retourna vers elle.

– Ça y est. Et maintenant?

– Allons dans ma chambre.

– Hein? Pourquoi? Dis-je sur un ton embarrasser.

– Pour parler de la mission, j'aurais bien pris la bibliothèque mais nous dérangeront les autres assassin.

Pourquoi cette figure?

– Hein... heu pour rien. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

– Pfff. Pervers!

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

– Essai pas. Allez allons-y. Elle passa a côté de moi et m'agrippa part le col au passage pour me tirer hors de la salle.

– Hep lâche moi! Je suis capable de te suivre! Me suis-je exclamer.

Elle me lâcha et continua d'avancer.

La chambre de Yami était assez grande, avec une bibliothèque, des livres trainait de gauche a droit, un lit était placer contre le mur du fond de façon transversal, la table de chevet qui l'occupait menaçais de s'écrouler sur les 50kl de livre empiler dessus.

Le tout était décorer d'un tapis noir et rouge avec des rideaux mauves pourpres devant la fenêtre. Il y avait aussi une table et une chaise sur le tapis.

– Dit donc tu aimes vraiment lire. me suis-je exclamer.

– Ça te pose un problème?

– Non j'aime bien lire aussi.

– Ah? tu sais lire? Peu importe, assis toi sur la chaise. Me dit-t-elle, ce que je fis et elle s'assit sur le lit.

– D'accord... alors on est sensé parler de quoi.

– De nos force et faiblesse, mais attend première règle tu fais ce que je dis, quand je le dit.

– Ouais...bien tu vois sa me tente pas trop de me faire diriger par une fille plus jeune quoi moi...

– Plus jeune peut-être mais plus forte et agile aussi.

– Héé non je ne crois pas. Répliquai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, son visage très prêt.

– Tu veux tester. Me dit-t-elle, sur une voix de provocation.

– Assurément. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous étions maintenant dans la salle d'entrainement chacun une dague a la main.

– Tu es sur de ton coup-là, tu désires vraiment m' dit Yami d'un ton neutre.

– Ouais! on rajoute un parie?

– Sa dépends...que veux-tu?

– Si je gagne tu m'autorise à faire à ma tête.

– Très bien et si je gagne tu m'obéiras pendant un an. Me dit la blonde.

– Alors allons-y, petit avertissement je n'ai jamais manié la dague.

– Je ne te laisserais pas de chance même a sa, après tout tu es un homme.

Je courus dans sa directions, donna un coup, elle l'évita avec une souplesse assez déconcertante qui troubla ma concentration, elle me fit un croche pieds alors que j'étais emporter par mon élan, je m'étalas de tout mon long au sol. je me mit a genou pour me relever, mais elle me sauta dans les côtes, ce qui me renversa sur le dos. Elle se mit à cheval par-dessus moi et mit la dague sous le cou.

– Et maintenant? Que vas-tu faire? Me dit-t-elle avec un ton de moquerie.

– J'abandonne... Je lui saisit le poignet, j'abandonnerais jamais. Je me redressa d'un coup et alla emprisonner ses lèvre dans les miennes. Elle tressaillie, mais ne fit rien elle était sur le choc. C'était si soudain personne ne ne saurais attendue a cela. Tranquillement je lui enleva la dague des mains et l'appliqua sous sa gorge, alors que ma propre dague ce trouvais sur son nuque. Je retira mes lèvres et accota mon front sur le siens.

– J'ai gagné. Murmurai-je d'une voix suave.

– ...en-en-enfoirer de per...perv...Commença-t-elle d'une voix qui ce disais énerver.

– Essai pas de me gifler ta deux dagues sur le cou, tu abandonnes?

– Je crois...que je suis forcé de dire oui... murmura-t-elle. D'une voix soumise.

– Alors dis-le. Dis-je de la même voix, toujours en murmurant.

– J'abandonne...

A ses mots je retira les dagues et pris un poing sur la joue d'une puissance assez étonnante qui m'envola valser deux mètres plus loin.

Elle se leva précipitamment. Et dit.

– Três bien. Tu a gagner, mais c'était de la triche. Rejoins moi dans ma chambre après avoir pris un bain et t'être changer tu empeste les sueurs.

Je me redressa et frotta ma joue.

– Très bien...

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas rapide.

Je me releva et me dirigea vers les bains. Une fois entrer dans l'eau du bain ou plusieurs autres hommes se reposais j'entendis une voix.

– Ah Shadow mon nouveau frère d'armes. C'était Ezio. Il s'approcha.

– Tu reviens de l'entrainement? Poursuivie-t-il.

– Oui. Répondis-je tout simplement.

– Dit... C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue?

– Ah ça? Je m'entrainai avec Yami.

– Elle t'a pas frappé un peu fort? Me questionna-t-il en me donnant un lavette pour éponger la blessure.

– Si, mais je l'ai un peu cherché.

Un mec me donna un petit coup de coude.

– Dit moi pas que toi aussi tu lui as agrippé un sein par accident? Me dit-t-il.

– Non je l'ai embrassé volontairement.

Il eu un hoquet de surprise dans la salle des bains.

– Pourquoi t'a fait ça! Tu veux crever! Me dit un gars au fond.

– Bin c'était la seul manière de gagner le combat, la perturber, et sa marcher.

Ezio me donnant une claque dans le dos qui me fit légèrement valser vers l'avant.

– Téméraire le nouveau, mais attention, elle sera dangereuse avec toi maintenant.

– Je m'en doute même pas. Bon je dois la rejoindre pour parler de la mission de ce soir, au revoir. Je me lève et enfila mes vêtement et quitta le bain.

– Je me dirigea dans l'important réseau de couloir de cette structure souterraine, je repéra facilement la chambre de Yami.  
Je toqua a la porte, un « oui » très forcer me répondit avec un léger ton d'amertume.  
-Salut alors le bain sa fais du bien?

– -Je me suis laver les lèvres avec du savon. Répondit-elle d'une voix monotone.

– -Hey j'ai pas de virus a ce que je sache!

– -Ton geste était très déplacer… tu es un pervers sans envergure, si on ne ferait pas une mission ce soir je te casserais bras et jambes.

– Si tu le dit…je rigola un peu et pris un air beaucoup plus sombre. Au revoir. Je quitta la pièce.

– Shadow attend!  
Trop tard j'avais déjà quitter la pièce. Elle se leva et courue à ma suite, elle me trouva assis, contre un mur, dans une pièce qui avait été désigner comme ma futur chambre, les meubles serais ajouter pendant la mission de se soir. Je la vis entrer et passa ma manche rapidement devant mon visage.

– Tu es triste? Pourquoi ça t'embête que je te traite de pervers? Si tu veux je ne recommencerais plus…

– Non ce n'est pas ça…

– Alors c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant prêt de moi.

– Je…m'ennuie de chez moi…je sais que j'ai rien à perdre la bas, je n'ai pas de parents ni même d'amis je suis toujours tout seul. je suppose que personne ne s'ennuie de moi ou à remarquer ma disparition.

– Je ne comprends pas? Tu es seul? Me demanda-t-elle pour une fois d'une voix qui simulait l'inquiétude.

– En quelque sorte... comment je suis arrivé ici? Je ne le sais pas…peut-être que je m'ennuie pas de chez moi je suis peut-être juste tannée d'être seul…

« Seule…Il est comme moi… il a toujours…toujours, été seul »Pensa Yami.

- Je comprends comment tu te sens Shadow… me dit-elle en s'accotant la tête sur mon épaules. Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'ami ni de famille, la seule famille que j'ai ses les assassins… et tu en fais partit.

- Vraiment? Et tu es heureuse ici?

- Bien sûr…C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment bien. Elle se leva et me tendis la main, allé on doit y aller, et t'en fais pas tu rentreras chez toi un jour.

- Je ne veux plus. Dit-je avec le souris en me redressant.

- Toi…alors.  
Sur ce nous quittâmes la pièce.

***  
La lune était pleine, et haute dans le ciel, mais heureusement il avait des nuages en cette nuit.

- Bon… on a été engagé pour ramasser des informations sur le comte Yalurque, qui vit ici.  
Nous étions sur un pont qui enjambais la rivière et qui menais vers un immense bâtiment de pierre.

- D'accord… et quelle information avons-nous besoin?

- Sa c'est à nous de le découvrir…sur ses mots elle partit dans une course folle mit son pied sur la parois d'un mur et l'escalada.

- Comment je fais sa moi… criai-je d'un murmure.

- Bha comme moi...Tu ne sais pas grimper au mur?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Boulet…elle tourna le dos et partit.

- Merci sincèrement…  
Je contourna le bâtiment en cherchant un autre moyen d'entrée, je vis un balcon avec un porte à double bâtant a semi ouvert qui laissais passée une douce lumière.  
C'était environs a quatre mètres du sol, je courus m'appuya sur le mur m'accrocha sur le rebord de la pierre.  
''je peux peut-être pas grimper le bâtiment au complet mes atteindre cette hauteur…pourquoi pas.  
Sur le rebord de pierre que j'étais, je sauta sur le rebord du balcon et l'escalada. Je me glissa sur le côté de la porte et regarda dans la pièce…personne il y avait un lit a ma gauche et une commode avec une chaise en velours a ma droite sur le mur du fond au centre une cheminée éteinte à droite une porte et à gauche un autre porte.  
Je rentra dans la chambre et examina les lieux… rien d'intéressant quoi que d'après le journal, sur le bureau c'était la chambre d'une fille. Je décida de continuer mon explorations en passant par la porte de gauche. Je m'approcha et m'apprêta a tourner la poigner quand elle s'ouvrit, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse-brun me regardais, elle avait un drap de bain autour d'elle. Mon premier réflexe a été de mettre mes mains devant les yeux.

- Encore! Gronda-t-elle, elle devait avoir prêt de treize ans.

- Encore? Répétai-je étonnée.

- Le maitre à encore engager un nouveau serviteur…vous êtes bien engager par maitre?

- Oui c'est exact, suis TheWolf. Je m'inclina légèrement. Et vous?

- Moi c'est Mira je suis une de c'est future concubine mais il doit attendre que j'ai seize ans.

- Et ça te dérange? Demandai-je.

- Et comment! Qui voudrais servir de machine à plaisir pour cet ingrat d'abrutit! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un pause… et d'un coup elle sursauta et mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

- Je vous en prie! Non ne lui répéter pas ce que je viens de vous dire. Me supplia telle des larmes apparue aux abords de ses yeux azur.

- Mais non, inquiéter vous pas jeune dame. Je m'approcha et lui caressa la tête. Alors dîtes moi tout ce que vous savez de ses mauvaises habitudes et ce qui trame.

*Elle me parlas de lui pendant un ou deux heures jusqu'attend qu'on attende une cloche sonner. *

- Excuser moi Shadow… c'est l'heure du souper, merci à vous cela ma fais du bien de me confier.

- Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je dois y allez je ne suis pas inviter à ce souper, j'ai des taches affaires.

- Mes tous les serviteurs sont invitées…pourquoi pas vous.

- C'est comme ça nous devons suivre ses ordres. Je sortit de la pièce et j'entendis un « pssst » a ma gauche. Je me tourna et vis Yami qui me faisais signe de la suivre. Je la suivie en silence et elle me conduisit jusqu'au deuxièmes étage de ou on pouvait voir un personnage assez corpulent assis au bout d'une table a l'étage inférieur.

- C'est Yalurque, restons ici et écoutons ce qui a dire. Me murmura Yami. Alors du deuxième nous étudions la scène qui se déroulait en dessous de nous.  
Les invitées arrivaient je repéra facilement la chevelure flamboyant de Mira. A bout de cinq minutes de conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps autour de la table Mira leva la main.

- Qui a-t-il esclave?

- Heu…C'est que je me demandais maitre… pourquoi Shadow n'a pas le droit d'assister à ce souper.

- Shadow? Répéta-t-il intriguer.

- Mais oui vous savez bien…Le grand au cheveu noir et les yeux qui changent constamment de couleurs.  
pile a ce moment deux évènement ce produit Yami m'agrippa le bras comme pour me dire 'Abrutit.'  
Et par la suite un garde arriva et ce pencha sur le 'Maitre' qui ce leva d'un coup sec.

- Comment on signal une intrusion par le toit? S'écria-t-il rouge de colère.  
Là ce fut à mon tour de regarder Yami.

Il pointa Mira du doigt.

- Toi approche! Gueula-t-il de sa voix grave et non sans propulser une dizaine de postions sur la table.  
L'air penaud elle approcha la tête baissée et les épaules vouter. Il se leva et saisit un bar en fer accroché au mur.

- Revire-toi je vais t'apprendre a accueillir un intrus dans mon domaine!  
Elle lui tourna le dos, et lui il abattit violement sa bar de métal, elle tomba sur le sol ce releva et regarda l'homme avec les yeux en larmes.

- S'il vous plaît, maitre pardonné moi! Je ne recommencerais plus je le jure! Gémit-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me parler! Rugit-il en la refrappa de plus belle.

Yami qui regardait la scène avec indifférence entendit un bruit sourd à côté de elle. Elle posa son regard sur la rambardes de bois qui était après ce fendre sous les mains, blanchie, par la pression que Shadow exerçait il tremblait de rage, c'est yeux étrangement était devenue d'un noir profond et une fente verticale verte lumineuse les traversais comme les yeux d'un animal.

Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, c'était Yami, je la regarda.

- Nous n'avons pas nos armes Shadow… C'est une mission d'infiltration pas de meurtre… me dit-elle.  
Un autre coup résonna dans la pièce, sans était trop pour moi. Je sauta par-dessus la barrière et tomba lourdement sur la table.

- Lâcher là! Ordonnai-je.

- Tu te montres l'intrus? Garde! Saisissez-le! Plusieurs garde rentrèrent dans la pièce et forçaient vers moi, j'envoya mon poing dans la face du premier qui fit un vol plané de trois mètres environs. Je bascula ma tête vers l'arrières et hurla, mais un crie qui n'était ni animal ni humain.  
Un homme armée qui vit le malheureux tomber a coté de lui lâcha son épée et partit en courant en criant : Un monstre! C'est un démon, je vous dit!  
Un mouvement de recul de la part des autres.

Allez quoi! Bande de mauviette vous êtes douze et lui il est seul! Vous attendez quoi? Cria Yalurque.  
Trois sans prient a moi avec mon pied j'effectua une rotation qui les envoyas boulez au sol je sauta sur un quatrième et m'agrippa a lui et je planta mes dents sur sa clavicules que je lui arracha d'un coup sec, dans une gerbe de sang l'homme s'effondra sur le sol. Je pris appuie sur le cadavre sans vie pour me propulser sur les jambes d'un cinquièmes qui tomba a la renverse je lui agrippa le pied et tourna sur moi-même pour l'envoyer, la tête première dans l'âtre qui brulait bien fort. Je pris le banc de la table dans mes mains, le plaça au-dessus de ma tête et sauta vers un sixième garde qui ce le fit casser sur la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les autres gardes partent en courant sous les injonctions de leurs maitres. Il ne restait plus que quatre personnes dans la pièce, moi, Yami au deuxième étage et mira puis le gros et bien gras Yalurque.


End file.
